Bewitched
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: InuCharmed Crossover. Phoebe and Paige find themselves thrown into the life of one Kagome Higurashi as they try to tell the time traveler that not only is she a miko but a witch as well. And if that's not all Phoebe finds herself trapped in the fuedal era


Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I do not own Inuyasha or Charmed but this story is mine. I already had written a Charmed/Inuyasha Crossover but it was for the Charmed page. So I thought it was a good idea to do one for the Inuyasha page. If you are interested in the other crossover story it's called 'Dog Sitter,' but anyway I hope you enjoy and look forward to your reviews.

Bewitched

Chapter One

"You are a witch."

"You **are** a witch."

"I'm here to inform you that you are in **fact** a witch… Or part witch. Whatever." Shakes head negatively as fingers cupped a head before tangling themselves in dark brown locks. With effort brown eyes opened to stare in the seat in front of her. Scowling, the young woman shook her head again.

"No, no, no… That's not right…" A clear groan was heard before complete silence. Then silence before the person launched once more into her explanation, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey nice weather we're having… do you know you're a witch?" She tilted her head to the side coquettishly then froze. A look of irritation marring her features before she buried her face in her hands.

"Grr I'm not going to be able to…" she trailed off as she slumped back in her chair. Pale fingers ran though her thick hair before they clenched into a fist.

"Hey loosen up Paige. It's not the end of the world," commented a female voice. A half smile was given to the woman known as Paige as she acknowledged the woman beside her. The slightly older woman had been leaning on the arm rest, with her chin in her hands, watching patiently as her younger sister rumbled off what she was going to say.

Her own brown hair was not in its usual ponytail but instead curled as if she was preparing for an important date. Her purse rested in her lap as she crossed her legs, leaning forward more to look at her disturbed sister. The crème sundress she was wearing along with caramel platform sandals helped to bring out her nicely tanned skin.

And no matter how much Paige wanted to comment on the way that her older half sister was dressed, she bit her tongue. She had other problems to deal with and so quickly launched herself into an argument.

"Well it could be. I mean look. They gave me a charge and not just any charge, someone who is half witch and half miko. How am I supposed to feel? And in Japan of all places, that's like halfway across the world. I'm not made out of money Phoebe!" she argued glaring at her sister.

"Well hey; you don't have to bite my head off. I see perfectly," grumbled Phoebe as she reached in her back to put on some earrings.

"Sure you do," sighed Paige heavily leaning further back in her

"You need to stop acting like the world is going to end. Leave it for Piper to complain about," Phoebe said breezily waving it off. She reached to grab her sister's hand which seemed even paler next to her own hand. "You'll do find."

"She'd kill you if you say that, but thanks," Paige managed to dredge up a smile.

"Welcome and well don't tell her. What she doesn't know wont' kill her," Phoebe sighed.

"Hey… why are you with me anyway? And dressed like you're about to go on a date," asked Paige suspiciously.

"Can't it be because I love my baby sister?" asked Phoebe trying to sound hurt. "Oh hey… can you help me with this necklace? Thank you," Phoebe quickly said before turning around. She lifted up her hair so that her sister could put it on her.

"No… I mean really. Why are you here? I could have probably just orbed to this Kagome girl's house. You didn't really have to—" began Paige fastening the necklace. But just as soon as the link was closed they heard a shout and a scream from the aisle.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO MOVE! THIS PLANE IS BEING HIJACKED AND I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO PLAY THE HERO!" roared out a man holding a gun under a scared stewardess chin.

"Of course… my day gets brighter," sighed Paige before she makes her move to stand. The gun pointed immediately at her.

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry this story is so short right now. I'm trying to feel out the plot and setting to this story so bare with me. I hope you enjoy and are interested enough to review and leave a comment so I can hopefully continue.


End file.
